


Tears and Guilt will Drown You

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Crying, Gen, Guilt, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried not to resent the boy, she really did, but everything about him reminded her of them, of Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Guilt will Drown You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/482755.html?thread=72576707#t72576707) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

The boy is crying again. She can hear his sobs, muffled through the closed door of the cupboard. The rest of the house is silent, Dudley long asleep and Vernon out on business. It’s just her and the boy down here.

Through the tiny space in the grate she can see him, at least in pieces. His eyes, just like her sweet sister’s. His hair, just like that no good husband who got her killed. His scar, the symbol of the sister she lost when he lost his mother.

She tried not to resent the boy, she really did, but everything about him reminded her of them, of Lily. She misses her sister so much, missed her even before she was dead because that rotten school and that rotten boy took her away. Petunia was left alone with only the memory of her sister, and all that’s come of it is anger and bitterness and this too small child underneath her stairs.

The boy lets out a sob, bigger than the rest, and stuffs his fist in his mouth to stifle anymore. He knows the punishment for being too loud.

She turns away, unshed tears pricking her eyes, and quietly makes her way upstairs. Her heart hurts even once she can’t see him or hear him because the memories are there, the guilt is there. It never leaves.

 _Lily_ , she thinks as the boy cries himself to sleep somewhere below her, _forgive me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
